Only One
by oohsehoonie
Summary: EXO Fanfiction. GS. Chen Xiumin. ChenMin. XiuChen. EXO member. Little HunHan. DLDR. About Xiumin and Chen. TYPO(s)


_Hanya kisah tentang masa-masa Jongdae dan Minseok saat masa-masa sekolah mereka~^^_

"Apa noona tak bosan menghabiskan hari bersama buku-buku ini?" ucap suara dari lorong perpustakaan sekolah

"Tidak" bisa dilihat yeoja berpipi seperti bakpao sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik tumpukan buku yang dibacanya

"Ayolah Minnie noona, aku bosan disini"

"Setidaknya disini kita berdua tak terlihat dari siswa lain Jongdae, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Noona~ Minseok noona" namja bernama Jongdae itu menarik lengan yeoja di sampingnya

"Aku tak mau ada yang melihat kita" Minseok mengacak rambut Jongdae

"Kenapa? Apa noona sedang menyukai namja lain? Apa aku terlalu kecil untukmu?" Jongdae bertanya

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu jika bersamamu. Aku juga tak ingin membuat fans yang kagum dengan-mu kecewa"

"Tapi waktu kita untuk bersama menjadi terbatas Noona, di kantin bahkan kau sama sekali tak melirikku" protes Jongdae

"Mianhae Jongdae, Noona yang salah" Minseok menunduk

"Noona aku tak menyalahkanmu, jika mau-mu seperti itu tak apa" Jongdae menyesal telah membuat yeoja-nya merasa bersalah

"Ayo masuk ke kelas. Kau dulan di depan" Minseok merapikan buku yang dibacanya

Hubungan mereka memang dirahasiakan, di kelas mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa di ketahui yang lainnya. Ya, mereka sekelas. Jongdae mengikuti kelas khusus untuk bisa sekelas bersama Minseok begitu cara mereka bertemu. Jongdae memang telah mengejar Minseok dari awal ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, saat itu Minseok adalah sunbae-nya dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi di sekolah menengah atas.

'Pluk'

Sebuah kertas mendarat di kepala Jongdae

"Appo" Jongdae terkejut mendapat lemparan kertas itu

"Yak, kau yang disana silahkan keluar" Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar berteriak padanya

Jongdae mengambil kertas itu dan membawanya keluar, dilihatnya sederet huruf terukir rapi pada kertas itu

_'Jongdae-ya~ jangan tidur terus di kelas ^^'_

Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan itu, ia tau siapa pengirimnya. Jongdae sangat hafal dengan tulisan Minseok Noona-nya

"Apa kau senang dihukum sampai tersenyum seperti itu?" ujar Seonsaengnim saat keluar kelas

Jongdae baru sadar bel istirahat sudah berbunyi

"Kau payah" Minseok mendatanginya saat yang lain sibuk ke kantin

"Noona,kau memperhatikanku ya?" Jongdae tersenyum

"Tidak, siapa bilang" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tertidur?" Jongdae mendekatkan diri pada Minseok

"Entah, itu kan kebiasaanmu" Minseok melangkah menjauhi Jongdae

"Kan baru kali ini aku tertidur Noona"

"Ahh aku tak tahu, berhenti menggangguku Kim Jongdae"

"Ck, kemana Minseok noona, panggilanku daritadi tak dijawab" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya. Ia sudah mencari Minseok keliling sekolah sejak bel pulang berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu sambil membawa tasnya dan tas Minseok. Yeoja itu tak kembali sehabis istirahat itu membuat Jongdae cemas

"Aih, pasti dia disana" Jongdae menepuk jidatnya dan berlari ke ruang music

Minseok sedang tertidur dengan kepala disandarkan pada piano

"Noona, pasti kau keasikan bermain piano sampai tertidur ya?" Jongdae memaikan rambut Minseok

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Minseok terbangun tapi dirinya malah ikut tertidur di samping piano itu.

Minseok melihat Jongdae tidur saat ia terbangun, senyum terukir di wajahnya

"Jongdae, bangun ini sudah sore" Minseok menepuk kepala Jongdae perlahan

"Noona, sejak kapan kau bangun?" Jongdae mengusap matanya

"Baru saja, ayo pulang sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi"Minseok membantu Jongdae berdiri

"Noona,ayo ke atap sekolah disana juga sepi" Jongdae benar-benar tak tahan melihat Noona-nya lebih memilih menatap buku-buku itu daripada dirinya

"Diamlah Jongdae, setidaknya kau coba baca buku-buku ini" Minseok memberikan sebuah buah buku

"Kau pikir aku sanggup membaca buku setebal ini?" Jongdae menatap Minseok tajam

"Apa yang noona baca?" Jongdae kesal Minseok masih mengabaikannya

"Buku" jawab Minseok singkat

Demi apa anak paud pun tahu jika yang dibaca Miseok itu buku, ,tapi salah Jongdae sendiri bertanya seperti itu.

"Noona aku ke kelas duluan" ucap Jongdae

Tetap saja Minseok tak memperdulikannya, ia sepertinya lebih tertarik pada buku daripada Jongdae

Minseok menatap Jongdae yang sedang melihat keluar jendela dan bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, ia merasa bersalah pada namja itu. Tak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Jongdae seperti saat istirahat tadi.

"Psstt, Jongdae-ya" Minseok memanggil Jongdae setengah berbisik

Kali ini Jongdae hanya menatapnya datar, padahal biasanya senyuman akan muncul diwajah namja itu jika Minseok memanggilnya saat pelajaran seperti ini.

Minseok menyerahkan buku pada Jongdae dan langsung kembali fokus pada pelajaran walaupun sebenarnya ia tak bisa, ia hanya takut menatap Jongdae yang sepertinya sedang marah.

Jongdae sendiri heran melihat tingkah noona-nya, ia melirik buku itu. Buku yang tadi Minseok baca. Jongdae ingin merobek-robek buku itu karena telah berani mengambil alih perhatian Minseok saat istirahat tadi tapi diurungkannya karena melihat ada sebuah kertas terselip disela-sela lembaran buku itu.

_'Mianhae, aku menyesal. Pulang nanti aku akan menuruti apa saja kemauanmu asal maafkan aku'_

Jongdae melihat Minseok yang duduk di deret sebelahnya, yeoja itu tampak melihat bukunya tapi Jongdae tau ia sama sekali tak fokus pada buku itu. Jongdae terus memperhatikan Minseok sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Saat bel berbunyi dengan cepat Jongdae mengambil tasnya dan keluar ruangan bahkan sebelum Minseok sempat bangun dari kursinya.

"Minseok ayo pulang bersama" seru Yixing sahabatnya

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan Minseok-ssi" seru Luhan menarik tangan Minseok

"Tapi aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan" Minseok berusaha lepas dari kedua sahabatnya

"Itu bisa dilakukan besok,lagipula sudah lama kita tak pulang bersama. Apa kau tak merindukan kami?" Yixing menatap Minseok dengan penuh harap

"Baiklah" Minseok menyerah

Mereka sedang menuruni tangga saat Minseok melihat Jongdae sedang menunggu dibawah

"Jongdae kau kenapa masih disini?" Luhan melihat Jongdae bingung

"Hanya sedang memperhatikan itu" Jongdae menunjuk ke sembarang arah

"Apa?" Tanya Yixing dan Luhan

Saat Luhan dan Yixing mengalihkan perhatian kearah yang ditunjuk Jongdae, ia langsung menarik tangan Minseok

"Noona, hari ini kita pergi berdua. Jika kau tak mau jangan harap aku memaafkanmu" ucap Jongdae saat mereka keluar gerbang sekolah

Minseok hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Jongdae

"Noona, ini cappuccino untukmu" Jongdae meletakan secangkir cappuccino dihadapan Minseok

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Minseok merasa bingung pertama kali diajak Jongdae ke kedai kopi

"Noona, buku yang tadi kau baca di perpustakaan itu tentang kopi kan? Mian harusnya aku tahu kau kan sangat menyukai kopi"

Minseok hanya tersenyum, ia memang tak pandai berbicara apalagi dihadapan Jongdae. Itulah sebabnya waktu mereka bersama hanya ditemani keheningan. Dan Jongdae mengerti Minseok kurang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata namun Jongdae tetap bisa mengerti perasaan Minseok hanya dengan melihat tingkah dan ekspresi yeojachingu-nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ada yang salah dariku?" Minseok menyadari Jongdae menatapnya

"Ada cream di bibirmu" tunjuk Jongdae

Minseok burbu-buru membersihkan bibirnya

"Noona, bukan disitu. Sini aku saja" Jongdae menahan tangan Minseok

"Oh Noona disana ada badut" ucap Jongdae

_Chu~_

Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Jongdae pada noona-nya dan berhasil membuat Minseok memerah

"Badut? Tipuan macam apa itu? Kau pikir aku percaya?" Minseok mengatur suaranya agar stabil

"Lalu kenapa noona tetap melihatnya? Apa noona sengaja membiarkan aku?" Jongdae mulai menggoda Minseok

"Itu reflex" Minseok tak berani menatap Jongdae

"Noona.. Jujur saja" Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ayo pulang anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya langsung pulang ke rumah"

"Noona, aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu" Jongdae masih ingin mengganggu noona-nya

"Itu karena sepatumu alasnya tinggi" jawab Minseok asal

"Mana ada begitu" Jongdae tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol dari Minseok

"Jongdae jika kau tak berhenti tertawa aku akan pulang sendiri" Minseok mengambil tasnya dan berlajalan keluar

"Noona, tunggu aku. Jika kau pulang sendiri nanti orang akan mengira kau anak hilang karena tinggi-mu itu" Jongdae mengejar Minseok

"Berhenti menghina tinggiku dasar unta" Minseok melempar tasnya yang sukses ditangkap Jongdae

"Mengganggu noona itu memang menyenangkan" bisik Jngdae saat mereka di dalam bus

Istirahat mereka kali ini seperti biasanya, Jongdae masih menemani Minseok membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Bedanya kali ini Jongdae hanya memperhatikan dan memainkan rambut Minseok tak mengeluh seperti biasanya dan Minseok tampak menikmati waktunya bersama Jongdae.

"Noona, apa yang kau baca?" pertanyaan Jongdae sama seperti sebelumnya

"Buku yang sama seperti kemarin" kali inii Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dari buku itu dan menatap Jongdae

"Buku itu memang tebal" Jongdae menatap buku yang ada di tangan Minseok, entah dibagian mana ia bisa mendapatkan buku seperti itu di perpustakaan sekolah ini

Minseok hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan namjachingu-nya

"Seharusnya aku tak usah memberikannya lagi padamu, Noona" ujar Jongdae

"Kenapa memangnya?" Minseok menutup buku itu

"Kau akan meengabaikanku jika bersama buku itu" Jongdae menatap buku itu tajam

"Kau masih waras kan? Mana ada orang cemburu dengan sebuah buku?"

"Tetap saja Noona, walaupun itu hanya sebuah buku buktinya bisa membuatmu mengabaikanku"

"Lalu apa maumu?" Minseok akan melembut jika Jongdae sudah merajuk seperti ini

"Ppoppo" ucap Jongdae singkat jelas padat

"Shireo, disini mungkin saja ada cctv" Minseok menunjuk sudut-sudut perpustakaan

"Noona,jangan banyak alasan" Jongdae menahan tangan Minseok dan memajukan wajahnya tapi langsung menjauhkan diri dari Minseok saat mendengar langkah kaki.

Sedangkan Minseok langsung mengambil bukunya dan membacanya. Sialnya, siswa itu malah berdiri cukup lama disana tak menyadari kedua orang itu terganggu akan kedatangannya. Kemudian dua siswa lagi datang ke tempat itu. Sepertinya deret rak yang dipilih Minseok hari ini kurang tepat. Jongdae melihat Minseok tak nyaman, Minseok menaruh buku itu di deretan rak yang bisa dicapainya lalu berjalan keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongdae mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah kertas yang terselip disana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Minseok berbicara seperti itu dengan Jongdae jika disekitarnya banyak orang

_'Dikelas,cepatlah datang'_

Jongdae berlari masuk ke kelas dan melihat Minseok sudah duduk di kursinya, Jongdae juga duduk di kursinya dan sesekali saling melirik dengan Minseok.

Hari ini Jongdae berulang tahun, tentu saja Minseok sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya. Entah apa yang disiapkan olehnya yang pasti bukan buku karena Minseok tau Jongdae sama sekali tak menyukai-nya. Pagi itu Minseok datang lebih awal, saat ia sampai di kelasnya Jongdae belum tiba. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongdae tapi beberapa menit kemudian Minseok merasa bosan dan pergi keluar kelas. Ia ingin ke ruang musik, mungkin ia bisa berlatih menyanyikan lagu untuk Jongdae dengan diiringi piano masih 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Oppa, ini untukmu" Yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Jongdae

"Apa ini?" Jongdae terlihat kebingungan

"Hadiahmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri" Yeoja itu tersenyum pada Jongdae

"Terima kasih" Jongdae mengambil hadiah itu dan hendak pergi

"Oppa, kau belum punya kekasih kan? Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Oppa saranghae" Yeoja itu memeluk Jongdae tiba-tiba

Jongdae terkejut mendapat pelukan yang tidak diharapkan, otaknya masih mencerna kejadian ini dan langsung melepas pelukan yeoja itu saat mulai menyadarinya. Memang butuh waktu sedikit lama.

"Mianhae, tapi aku menyukai orang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih hadiahnya. Mungkin kita bisa berteman" Jongdae meninggalkan yeoja itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia memang menyukai orang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok noona-nya. Jongdae tersenyum mengingat Minseok ia tak sabar ingin melihat Minseok saat masuk kelas nanti.

"Yo! Jongdae saengil chukkae bro!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongdae

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kelas kalian kan dibawah" Tanya Jongdae heran

"Yak, Kim Jongdae hyun jangan gara-gara kau mengikuti kelas khusus dan bisa sampai disini lebih dulu dari yang lain kau jadi melupakan kami" Sehun, namja di samping Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jongdae

"Hyung kami kesini ingin memberimu selamat" Kai, namja berkulit kecoklatan menampakkan dirinya

"Baik, ini hadiahmu dari kami" ucap Chanyeol

"Mian, aku tak bermaksud begitu" Jongdae meminta maaf tapi pandangannya fokus melihat ke dalam kelas

"Kami pergi dulu hyung,sepertinya kau tak ingin diganggu" Sehun menyeret Kai dan Chanyeol turun kebawah. Sehun tau Jongdae pasti mencari yeoja itu. Minseok. Luhan sering berbicara tentang Minseok padanya. Dan Sehun sempat melihat Jongdae bersama Minseok di perpustakaan dan ketika Sehun datang mereka bertingkah seakan tak saling kenal.

Saat teman-temannya pergi Jongdae langsung masuk ke dalam kelas,dilihatnya tas Minseok sudah berada di bangkunya tapi tak ada orang yang mendudukinya

'Kemana Minseok noona?' Jongdae bingung mencari yeoja itu

_'Oppa, kau belum punya kekasih kan? Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Oppa saranghae'_

Minseok mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru dilihatnya.

Minseok mendengarnya, walau hanya samar-samar tapi ia tau apa maksud dari yeoja itu. Yeoja itu memeluk Jongdae dan namja itu hanya diam. Mungkin Jongdae menerimanya. Mungkin Jongdae sudah mendapatkan hadiah terbaik di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Hadiah Minseok mungkin bukan apa-apa. Begitulah pikir Minseok

Ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan, namun ia biarkan. Ia sedang tak ingin melihat Jongdae hari ini. Mungkin seterusnya. Minseok tak ingin mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Jongdae bolos hari ini tapi berkat kejadian tadi pagi ia memutuskan untuk bolos sendiri saja.

'Noona, kau dimana? Kenapa tak menungguku di kelas?'

Minseok membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Jongdae, ia tak ingin Jongdae menemukannya. Ia masih tak ingin melihat Jongdae

'Jangan mencariku. Kau ikuti saja pelajaran dengan baik'

Minseok mengirim balasan itu pada Jongdae dan memutuskan untuk tidur disana. Di atap sekolah. Jongdae sering mengajaknya kesini. Walaupun hanya sekali Minseok menuruti kemauan namja itu.

Minseok mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi, ia lapar sekarang tapi jika dia ke kantin mungkin saja akan bertemu Jongdae.

'Noona, kenapa kau bolos tak mengajakku?'

Jongdae mengiriminya pesan 15 menit yang lalu

'Noona, apa kau sakit? Kau di UKS?' – 10 menit lalu

'Noona!?' – 5menit yang lalu

'Noona, apa kau tak mau makan bersama?'

Minseok membaca pesan yang baru dikirim Jongdae, kenapa Jongdae masih mencarinya sedangkan tadi ia dengan senang hati dipeluk oleh yeoja itu? Bukankah itu artinya Jongdae menerima pernyataan cinta dari yeoja tadi? Minseok merasa bingung dengan Jongdae.

'Mungkin saja ia ingin mempermainkanku dulu' Minseok yakin dengan pemikirannya.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu dan Minseok belum juga terbangun. Mungkin akibat menahan lapar.

Getaran di ponselnya pun tak di rasakannya, mungkin Minseok memang butuh tidur.

"NOONA!"

Minseok terbangun mendengar teriakan itu, ia tau siapa pemilik suara tinggi itu

"Noona, kau kenapa tidur disini? Kenapa kau bolos hari ini? Apa kau ada masalah? Kenapa tak bercerita padaku?" Jongdae membuat Minseok bingung dengan berbagai pertanyaannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok yang belum sadar sepenuhnya

"Noona, kau kenapa?" Jongdae semakin bingung melihat Minseok juga bingung

"Oh, aku tak apa. Aku akan ke kelas mengambil tas. Kau pulang duluan saja"Minseok sudah mulai sadar

"Noona" Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok

"Ini tasmu. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae lagi sambil menyerahkan tas Minseok

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hadiahmu. Saengil Chukkae. Kau pasti bahagia hari ini" ucap Minseok tanpa menatap Jongdae

"Noona apa maksudmu? Apa kau pikir aku senang menerima ini?" Jongdae mengangkat hadiah Minseok

"Aku tau. Hadiahku bukan apa-apa. Hadiah dari yeoja itu lebih menyenangkan bukan? Aku mengerti." Minseok berjalan menjauhi Jongdae

Jongdae masih berpikir,seingatnya hari ini ia tak mengobrol dengan yeoja lain

"CK, Noona kau salah paham" Jongdae teringat kejadian pagi tadi

"Noona, kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali sih?" seru Jongdae saat ia berhasil mengejar Minseok

"Takdir" jawab Minseok dingin

"Noona, apa kau cemburu?" Jongdae berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan Minseok

"Menurutmu?"

"Noona, kau bodoh" ucap Jongdae

"Memang. Jadi tinggalkan aku dan kejar yeoja yang lebih pintar dariku" Minseok berusaha tak memperdulikan Jongdae

"Noona, kau pendek" Jongdae menghalangi jalan Minseok

"Aku tau. Minggir" Minseok menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae yang menghalanginya

"Noona, pipimu seperti bakpao" Jongdae tersenyum melihat rona di pipi Minseok

"Pipiku biasa saja. Jangan menghinaku Kim Jongdae atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu" Minseok berhenti dan menatap Jongdae

"Noona, kalau kau tak suka aku dekat dengan orang lain katakan saja. Jangan seperti ini. Ini membuatku furstasi kau tau tadi seonsaengnim sampai menegurku karena aku tak menjawab panggilannya"

"Bukan salahku jika seonsaengnim memarahimu"

"Noona, kau benar-benar cemburu ya? Padahal biasanya kau biasa saja jika aku dekat dengan Luhan dan Yixing noona"

"Itu beda bodoh. Kau ini bisa berpikir tidak sih? Luhan dan Yixing sudah memiliki namjachingu mereka juga tak akan tertarik pada anak kecil sepertimu"

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minseok

"Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu noona?" Jongdae tersenyum lebar

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Minseok ketus

"Noona kau cantik saat marah" Jongdae mengacak rambut Minseok

"Woah, noona hadiahmu bagus sekali. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri? Aku terharu" Jongdae membuka kotak yang diberikan Minseok tadi

"Noona ini membuatku menjadi hangat" Jongdae memakai syal yang diberikan Minseok

"Noona,gomawo" Jongdae terus mengoceh walaupun Minseok hanya menatapnya daritadi

"Noona,saranghae" Jongdae berbisik di dekat telinga Minseok

"Jinjja?" Tanya Minseok ragu

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Jadi kenapa kau diam saja saat dipeluk yeoja tadi pagi? Kau ini labil sekali" ucap Minseok

"Noona, kau saja yang tak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan yeoja itu. Aku menolaknya noona. Kau harusnya tak langsung pergi begitu saja" Jongdae mencubit pipi Minseok

"Jadi kau tak menerimanya?" Tanya Minseok

"Noona jika aku menerimanya mungkin aku tak akan mencarimu keliling sekolah ini"

"Mianhae" Minseok menunduk. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

Jongdae hanya mengelus kepala yeoja itu

"Jongdae-ya" Minseok menarik kursinya ke meja Jongdae

"Noona, sedang apa kau? Banyak yang melihat kita nanti" Jongdae menatap sekeliling

"Kau kan selama ini selalu ingin semua mengetahui hubungan kita, kenapa sekarang kau jadi takut begitu?" Minseok menatap Jongdae sebal

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin mereka tau?" Jongdae memasang senyumnya

"Entah. Tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran" Minseok menarik kembali kursinya

"YAK! Noona kau tidak boleh labil seperti itu" Jongdae menarik kursinya ke meja Minseok

"Apa? Kau kan tidak mau ada yang tau hubungan kita. Sana kembali ke mejamu"

"Luhan noona, Yixing noona" Jongdae memanggil sahabat Minseok yang tengah asik dengan ponsel mereka

"Ada perlu apa?" Luhan datang bersama Yixing

"Sebenarnya aku dan Minseok noonya sudah berpacaran dari semester lalu. Aku merasa bersalah tak memberitahu kalian padahal kalian berdua sahabat Minseok noona. Jadi kurasa sekarang kalian berhak tau" Jongdae tersenyum pada kedua orang itu

"Kim Minseok kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar" seru Yixing

"Sudahlah, yang penting mereka sudah memberitahu kita. Sekarang ayo sebarkan pada yang lain" Luhan menatap Minseok sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Jongdae tau, jika Luhan akan menyebarkan semua ini jadi ia tak perlu berteriak kesana-kemari memberitahu orang-orang.

Minseok hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Jongdae saat siswa di kelas menatap mereka berdua. Setidaknya sekarang ia tak perlu khawatir akan ada yang mendekati Jongdae. Semua sudah tau dan jika masih ada yang berani mendekati Jongdae, Minseok hanya tinggal memberitahu Luhan dan semua beres. Luhan memang selalu membela Minseok sejak dulu. Begitulah pikir Minseok.

END


End file.
